Can I Have A Kiss?
by comeontwinkletoes
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot between Sokka and Toph.


Well hello person who is reading this! This is my fluffy one-shot based off the (noncannon) pairing of Toph and Sokka. I really hope you enjoy this one shot! Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in Avatar, they belong to their respected owners Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. Thank you.

Hugs and reviews

~brightlightscityscapes.

* * *

Toph felt it, the asphalt beneath her was beginning to break and the scary part wasn't that she wouldn't be able to see, it was the fact that the asphalt was a small island in the middle of a huge river, she couldn't swim, she wouldn't get across unless...  
"Sokka!" she shouted loudly she knew he was on the other side with Aang and Katara she faintly could hear them talking.  
"Toph! I'll help you!" Sokka shouted but Toph knew he wouldn't get there fast enough, the floor began to fall more and she braced herself ready to fall in, ready to drown.  
"Aang, you and Katara have to get out of here! I'll swim out to her, just go!" Toph heard Sokka yell, she secretly loved when he took charge, even though she was never able to admit it to his face.  
"Toph, I'm coming hold on!" Sokka yells again but it's too late, the floor Toph once stood on was now gone and she had now fallen through into the water, closing her eyes she began to sink to the bottom, going out of consciousness.

Sokka grabbed Toph before she was able to get any deeper but he was able to tell she wasn't breathing, "no no no no no not again," he muttered finally getting her back to the surface he had once been standing on. He laid her out on the floor tears coming into his eyes, "why is it that the ones I need to protect are the ones that always get hurt, the ones that always-no no I won't say it because you aren't...you can't be," he chokes reaching out the stroke the hair from her eyes, taking in all her features, remembering the day they snuck into the party at Ba Sing Se and she had looked so beautiful, but she would never know how beautiful she looked.  
"Toph if you can hear me I just want to tell you that you are my best friend and I- I-."

Toph felt herself float for a few moments before she was able to see something, "See? I can't see," she said aloud but before she knew it she saw him and she _actually_ saw him, at least she saw what he had once described to look like: dark skin, blue eyes, long hair and the most amazing smile, even though she couldn't see she was always able to feel the warmth of his smile when they were together, he was her best friend.  
The scene began to fade and once again she no longer could see but she could feel herself coming to, she was lying on the floor and she was able to feel someone's hand in hers.  
"Love you," she heard, it was Sokka's voice, saying the words she dreamed of him saying, but he was saying it because he thought she was...dead.  
He was crying and she could feel his head on her chest, she knew it was time to let him know she was alive, she squeezed his hand and she was able to feel him move off of her.

"Toph? TOPH! You're alive!" he screamed squeezing her hand back, Toph turned and began to cough the water out of her mouth.  
"Of course I'm alive do you think you'd get rid of me that easily Captain Boomerang?" Toph joked weakly trying to sit up but it was hard.  
"Oh be careful," Sokka says moving to help her up, "you know how you and water are," he jokes slipping his arm around her back, she pulls herself up.  
"Sokka, can I ask you something?" She asks feeling uneasy, _what was it about near death experiences that made people so vulnerable and so talkative_, she thought.  
"Sure anything?" he says moving back to squeeze her hand once more, just having him there made her feel strong again, oh boy this near death experience IS making me go soft.  
"Can you describe what I look like?" Toph asked, normally she would ask Katara to describe her but this time she wanted to know what Sokka thought.  
"Well, you have beautiful eyes, you have...nice hair and you have," he pauses, "very kissable lips," he says quickly and quietly, "and an amazing smile," he says lastly but Toph was still hanging on to what he had said before about her lips.  
"Okay I have one more question," she begins sitting up straighter, she moves her hand out of his and reaches up to find his chest, "will you kiss me?"  
The question surprises her and she can feel his pulse quicken through his chest, "I don't know," he says slowly, Toph immediately pulls her hands away from his chest feeling stupid.  
"Yeah it was a dumb question," she mutters turning her head she can feel the wind pick up and she can hear the water behind her," I think I can get up now so we can go find Aang and Kat-," but Sokka cuts her off placing his lips on hers.  
It's a short kiss, but it doesn't matter, it's the best kiss (well it's the only kiss) she had ever received and when she pulled away she could feel her face burning hot, embarrassed, "You know what let's forget that ever happened yeah?" but she wouldn't forget not now not ever.  
"Um sure," Sokka says confused, he puts his hand into hers and pulls her off the floor, she could feel foot steps coming from in front of her, Aang and Katara.  
"Oh Toph! You are okay!" it's Katara, she can feel her running towards her.  
"Of course I'm fine Sugar Queen, can't get rid of me that easily," Toph laughs a long with the others, even though she almost died today, so far the kiss she shared with Sokka was one of the best things to ever happen to her, after learning how to bend metal that is.  
"We better get going, I know I am ready to find a spot for some sleep," Aang says leading the group as always.  
"I'm ready for sleep," Toph says, _I'm ready to dream about my first kiss._


End file.
